That Janto that I never finished, but still might
by SherlockHolmes1312
Summary: I suck at these things... Jack and Ianto love each other, but don't know how to show it? Yeah. That'll do it.


Chapter 1

Ianto Jones walked carefully out of the café, holding a paper cup of coffee in each hand. He allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts, eyes glazed over slightly and not watching in the least where he was walking. He knew somewhat subconsciously that he probably should be, but didn't allow this to interrupt his ponderings.

He vaguely heard someone exclaim, "Oh, shit," Before he felt a warm, wet substance seeping through his white button-up shirt.

Ianto looked up. The stranger was also covered in coffee, but Ianto couldn't help but notice that he was devastatingly handsome. As soon as this odd though occurred to him, he also realized that this stranger was none other than Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood Three. They'd never met in person, but Ianto had heard enough rumours about the man to know that he wasn't someone you wanted to be involved with. He also started working for him tomorrow, though apparently the man hadn't recongnised him.

"I'm sorry," He told the Captain. He tried his hardest not to blush, it wasn't every day that you found yourself face-to-face with a stranger this breathtaking, no matter what the rumours said.

The Captain grinned easily at him. "Hey, no harm done."

Ianto noticed that the coffee had splashed directly onto the chest of Jack Harkness' pale blue t-shirt, making the thin fabric stick to his chest. He was reasonably muscular, and had a more robust build to him, though he still managed to look unwittingly graceful, even covered in coffee.

"Still," Ianto said awkwardly, at a loss for words. "Look, I ruined your shirt."

The Captain looked bemusedly down at his shirt, almost as if he'd forgotten he was wearing it. "Oh, this old thing? Nah, don't worry 'bout it. It's actually a pyjama shirt; I took the day off work."

Ianto decided it was time to remind Jack Harkness who he was, before things took a turn for the decidedly more awkward. "Uh, you're Captain Jack Harkness, right?" He asked, not sure where exactly to begin. It wasn't every day that Ianto Jones, known for his composure and confidence, was this flustered.

"Yeah… how'd you know?" Asked Jack.

Ianto wondered for a moment when he'd started referring to the man as 'Jack' mentally, but dismissed it as soon as the man's American accent registered with him.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Um, I actually start working for you tomorrow," He ducked his head in momentary embarrassment.

The Captain stared at him blankly for a moment. Then a look of dawning comprehension took over his features. "Oh, you're the new guy, eh? I'm afraid I've forgotten your name," He looked slightly apologetic.

"Ianto Jones," Ianto told him, sticking out his hand for the Captain to shake.

Jack took his hand, shaking it firmly before letting go, dropping his hand to his side. "Nice to see you again, Ianto. Looking forward to work tomorrow?"

Ianto smiled respectfully. "I am, sir," He said honestly.

Jack sighed visibly. "Hey, drop the 'sir', okay? Jack's fine."

Ianto couldn't help but smile wider. "Alright, Jack," He agreed.

"Great. Now, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Ianto. Come straight to my office when you get there, first door on the right past the cage with the pterodactyl," He grinned once more at Ianto before walking off towards a black car with the word TORCHWOOD emblazoned on it.

Ianto stood in shock for several moments, staring after the car as it sped off. He had had no idea that his new boss would be so… attractive. Ianto had never been attracted to a male before. It had been Lisa, always Lisa, up until the day she died. He walked slowly over to a car, thoughts and confusion swirling around in his head.

Ianto stood in his bedroom the next morning, looking around at what appeared to be his entire wardrobe and then some spread out across his bed and floor. He had been up for two hours, and after showering had tried and failed to find an outfit fitting for a working environment. He wanted to look good but professional, and he had no idea how to pull that off. He desperately needed a woman's touch.

Ianto picked up his mobile phone, dialing his friend's number and holding it close to his ear, praying she would answer.

She did. "Ianto?" She answered, sounding slightly worried.

He sighed. "Hey, Gwen. I really need some help," He begged.

"Honey, what's the matter?" She asked him, concerned with the lack of the energy he usually had when he called her.

"Gwen, I start work today, and I have no idea what to wear."

She appeared to ponder this for a moment. "Well, you met with your boss, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Ianto told her, not at all sure where this was going.

"What was he wearing?" She asked him. He could hear her grinning.

"Um, blue braces and a white button up shirt, jeans and a long grey greatcoat." He said.

"Oh. So, obviously you can't subtly mimic that. Try a white button-down and slacks or jeans. It will be a change from your usual suit and tie, but it'll look professional and sexy as hell." Gwen told him matter-of-factly.

"Alright," Ianto said softly, picking up the required clothes one-handedly. "Hey, Gwen?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" She giggled.

"Um, I forgot to mention, I met my boss again yesterday."

"You did? Where?" She asked, on full alert for details.

"At a café. I kind of spilled coffee all over him before I realized who he was." Ianto confessed, embarrassed.

"You WHAT?" She shrieked.

"I know! It was horrifying. But, the thing is, he's like, really attractive." Ianto was surprised with his own admission.

"Is he, now?" Gwen teased. "Wait, Ianto, I thought you were straight?"

Ianto sighed again. "I did, too, Gwennie. But he really made me think. I think I might be bisexual."

Gwen laughed a bit into the phone. "Oh, Ianto, darling, I don't care! As long as whoever you end up with loves you, it doesn't matter."

Ianto grinned into the phone. "Thanks, hon. I have to go now, getting ready. Thanks for all your help!"

Gwen giggled again. "Don't mention it, love."

Ianto hung up the phone, dropping it onto his nightstand. He quickly stripped out of his dressing gown, pulling on boxers and a t-shirt.

He picked up the shirt he had chosen for to today, deep navy blue, despite Gwen's recommendation of white, and buttoned it up to the last button. He grabbed a tie off of a hanger in his closet, navy with lighter blue and silver designs, and tied it perfectly around his neck, adjusting his shirt collar. He snatched the flat black slacks he had decided upon. He slipped them on and tucked the shirt in, walking into his bathroom to do something with his hair.

Ianto groaned upon seeing his refection. It was days like this that his hair was impossible to work with. He grabbed a bottle of styling mousse out of the cupboard below and set to work trying to tame his hair.

After a seven-and-a-half-minute struggle with his shirt, dark hair, he finally emerged from the bathroom, his mask of indifference set carefully in place. Striding into his kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and slipped on his shoes. He picked up his cup and mobile, walking out the door without a backwards glance.

The first thing Ianto noticed about Torchwood Three when he arrived at the designated employee parking area was that the building was huge. He was pretty sure Jack had called it a hub. It was a metallic golden colour, with a rounded roof and vertical sides. He looked to his right and saw a door labeled 'Employee Entrance' and headed towards it, a feeling of nervousness settling in his stomach.

He walked down a long, narrow hallway until he reached what he assumed was the main room of the hub. It was gigantic, with an extremely high ceiling and an assortment of different things scattered all over the floor and tables. It was a kind of neat mess.

Ianto remembered Jack's instructions, and, as he seemed to be alone in the hub, began looking around for a giant pterodactyl cage. When he spotted the odd thing, which did indeed house a pterodactyl, he turned the corner and found the first door on the right.

He knocked gently on the mahogany wood and stepped back, waiting for the Captain to answer.

He was almost startled when Jack pulled the door open, revealing a nicely furnished office, complete with leather sofa and desk with laptop.

Ianto smiled appreciatively. "This is nice," He commented lightly.

Jack grinned at him. "Thanks," He said. "Care to sit?" He gestured to a plush chair sitting in front of the desk.

Ianto took a seat in the chair, whilst Jack sat on the other side and folded his hands under his chin, observing Ianto carefully.

Ianto almost wanted to squirm under the intense scrutiny. Jack's grey-blue eyes bored into his own. Ianto refused to break eye contact, even though he desperately wanted to. He wondered briefly when the Captain was going to say something.

He didn't have to wait long. "Oh, sorry, Ianto," Jack said, his cheeks tinged pink.

Ianto was slightly surprised. Was the Captain blushing? It certainly seemed so. Ianto had never felt so much tension between two people. Not even when he had been with- no, it wouldn't do to be thinking about that now.

He regained his composure. "Don't worry," He smiled to show his sincerity.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. Ianto was sure he wasn't used to feeling out of his depth; the brief amount of time he'd spent here for the interview had shown him that Jack Harkness was a man of great confidence and grace.

"So, Ianto," Jack began. "Pretty much, you'll be working with computers and anything technological. I think you've met Toshiko, she also works on computers and software and she'll answer any questions you have." Jack stood, leading Ianto out of the office.

They walked back the way Ianto had come, past the pterodactyl, whose name Ianto had learned way Myfanwy, and out into the main hub.

"This is the central hub," Jack explained, watching the look of amazement that showed on Ianto's face, even though he'd seen the room before. "It's where most of the interesting stuff happens, except, you know, offices and whatnot." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ianto, who blushed and ducked his head.

"Here, we have the medical bay," He gestured down towards a small crater in the middle of the floor, pristine white and surgically clean. "That's where our doctor, Owen, works. I think you've met him. Over here, there's all the technological stuff that I really don't understand at all, which is what I have you and Tosh for." He turned around and clapped a small Japanese woman on the back, throwing his arms around Ianto and the woman called Tosh.

Jack dropped his arms from a flustered Ianto and grinning Toshiko, and lead Ianto down a hallway, stopping at a lift.

"This, Ianto, leads to the holding cells," He told Ianto somberly. "They're where we house the aliens that we can't remove, and also people who we might deem to be a threat to the humans of Cardiff." He pressed a button on the lift, stepping in as the doors opened.

Ianto followed suit. The ride down in the lift was short, but to Ianto it seemed like ages. Jack was silent the entire ride, and Ianto was desperate to escape the awkward situation.

He was jolted roughly from his dazed ponderings when Jack placed a large, warm hand on the small of his back and pushed him gently through the open doors. "C'mon, Ianto." He laughed.

"Sorry, Jack." He apologized automatically.

"Not a problem." Jack replied quietly. Ianto noticed that he still hadn't removed his hand from his back. It might have been unconscious, though a large part of him suspected it was on account of how Jack flirted with anything that moved whether he was actually interested or not. Anyway, he had heard the rumours. Jack was rumoured to be a good shag, but he never stayed for more than a week, and definitely slept around.

Jack cleared his throat again. "So, right here, you have the holding cells," He grinned suddenly. "Oi, Janet! Come over here, I have someone who I want you to meet."

He and Ianto strode over to a cell in the far corner of the room. A dark figure was hunched over inside of it. Ianto suspected this must be Janet.

Suddenly, the hunched figure in the room stood and tottered over to the glass. Jack shined the light from the flashlight he had brought along on her face.

Ianto gasped. Her face was not at all human. "Jack, what is that?" He asked softly.

"That, Ianto, is a Weevil. There's more in other cells. They live in the sewers, feeding off rats and mice and such things. But occasionally, one comes up to the surface to feed. That's when we catch them, put them in here. It's much safer, anyways." Jack told him.

"Ah, alright," This was the only response Ianto's sluggishly working brain had come up with. He stared into the eyes of the Weevil, watching her move about in her cell.

Suddenly, tears sprung to his eyes. The way the Weevil was walking was identical to the way his fiancée Lisa had been, immediately after the Master had gotten to her. She had walked around the hospital room as Ianto held her hand, hunched over and miserable. She had died and hour later.

"Jack," He said hoarsely. "Can we go now, please?" A tear dripped down his cheek.

Jack turned to look at him. "Sure, Ianto, what's wrong?"

Ianto was suddenly too distraught to even care about breaking down in front of his new boss. Tears were sliding down his cheeks without restraint, and he crumpled to the floor, sobbing and shaking.

Jack stared down at him for a minute before making a quick decision. He dropped to the floor beside his obviously distressed employee.

"Shh, Ianto, what on earth is wrong?" He whispered in his ear, carefully wrapping his arms around Ianto's shaking shoulders, aware that this was probably stepping way over the line with the person he barely knew.

Ianto clung to him, sobbing into his shirt and wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. Jack wondered for a moment if Ianto even realized who he was clinging to, before shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand.

Jack sighed, and, with a graceful tug, had a lapful of sobbing Ianto. He ran a hand through the younger man's hair as he cried on Jack's shoulder.

"Ianto, please, tell me what's wrong." Jack fairly begged a few minutes later. Ianto was still sobbing without restriction, clinging to Jack so tightly that he nearly cut off his airways.

Ianto finally pulled back a few moments later, still seated in Jack's lap. He scrambled off as fast as he could once he realized, blushing crimson. "M'sorry," He muttered, looking anywhere but at Jack.

Jack stood, placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder cautiously and taking it as a good sign when Ianto didn't immediately throw it off. "Ianto," He said gently. "It's fine, don't worry. Are you planning on telling me what's wrong?"

Ianto shook his head with considerable force. "It just… brought back memories."

Jack nodded in understanding, pulling the Welshman into a quick, comforting hug before leading him back out of the cell room.

Ianto wiped his eyes discreetly before following Jack back into the lift. He was sure his eyes were red rimmed, and he looked a mess.

Jack stood close to him, silently offering support. The lift jerked forward and Jack spoke. "It's okay, you know. Happens to the best of us."

Ianto nodded in understanding, not trusting himself to speak.

"Here," Jack said quietly. He held out a tissue to Ianto, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," Ianto mumbled.

They arrived in the main hub room a moment later, the lift stopping abruptly as the old steel doors screeched open. Ianto noticed that Tosh and Owen still weren't there, and wondered if Jack had given them the day off.

It seemed Jack had realised that Ianto would be wondering this. "Oh, there was no predicted rift activity for the next few days, so I gave Tosh and Owen the day off," He explained.

"Ah, so, just us today, then," Ianto commented.

"Just us indeed," The Captain's face took on a suggestive leer.

Ianto shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose," He muttered, not sure of the Captain's intentions.

"Ianto, are you going to tell me what made you break down like that? You weren't in pain, were you?" His leer turned to a frown of concern.

Ianto sighed. It seemed there would be no getting around this. "Fine," He grumbled. "Three years ago, I met a woman called Lisa. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and fun to be around. We started dating, and eventually got engaged. A week before the wedding day, she was injured in a fire. Before she died, she wandered around the hospital room for about an hour. She was slumped, hunched over. The Weevil reminded me of her, the way it walked."

Jack, for what seemed to be the first time in his life, was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry, Ianto. That's horrible."

Ianto nodded, a lone tear making its way down his cheek. He wiped it off roughly. "I loved her, so much."

Jack nodded. "I know. Ianto- I had a person like that once, too. He was an alien, though he looked human. I loved him, more than my own life. He travelled through space with his companion, Rose. One day, we were on a ship called Satellite Five. It was overrun with the horrible, violent aliens called Daleks. I was shot by a Dalek, and his companion Rose Tyler used his time machine to bring me back. I can never die, now, essentially. The love of my life called me wrong, and left me on the Satellite, knee deep in corpses and fighting for my own survival." A tear dripped down Jack's own face. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Oh, Jack, I'm- that's horrible," Ianto said, the urge to take the man in his arms taking all his willpower to resist.

Jack didn't seem to be able to form coherent thought. Ianto wondered how long it'd been since he'd talked to a person about this.

Ianto gave up resisting. He walked carefully over to Jack and wrapped his arms around the man, feeling him start to shake in his arms.

"Shh, Jack, hey. It's alright, well, no it isn't, but maybe one day it will be." He babbled as the distraught Captain wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck and fairly shook.

After a bit of this, the Captain looked up at him with watery blue eyes that were rimmed in red. He looked very young. "Ianto, I'm 156 years old." He sniffled.

Ianto was a bit surprised. "Oh, well, you look like you could be thirty."

He smiled. "Thanks, Ianto."

Ianto's face turned stony. "He called you wrong? How on earth could you be wrong?"

Jack sniffled again. "He said I'm wrong because I can't die. He even kicked Rose out for bringing me back. He said I should I have died, that he would have preferred it. He just took off without even a backwards glance. I loved him so much."

Ianto felt his heart melt for his boss. "I'm so sorry, Jack. One day, though, that bastard with get what's coming to him."

"He won't," Jack sighed, shaking his head as he stepped out of Ianto's embrace. "He is a master of evading capture. He'll be in one place for a moment, and then the nest he's halfway across the universe."

"Ship?" Ianto asked.

"TARDIS," Jack corrected.

"….Oh," Ianto wasn't quite sure what this was, but didn't feel like asking Jack in his current state. "So, have we seen everything important?"

Jack seemed to think for a moment. "Yeah…. I think so."

"Okay, good. Would you like some coffee?" He grinned, remembering their chance meeting in the coffee shop. Anyway, Jack looked as if he could use a bit.

"Sure, Ianto, that'd be great. I heard from a mutual friend, Gwen Cooper, that you make excellent coffee." He smirked, already reverting back to his usual self.

"Oh, you know Gwen?" Ianto asked. He really wasn't surprised, Gwen seemed to know everyone.

"I do indeed, she used to work here, as a matter of fact. She had to quit when she got pregnant." Jack explained quickly, before throwing a hand over his mouth and looking scandalised.

"Gwen's PREGNANT?" Ianto fairly yelled.

"Oh god, I wasn't supposed to say anything, I just thought you'd know. She definitely doesn't know you work for me, though," Jack said.

"She never mentioned anything about Torchwood," Ianto pondered.

"She wasn't allowed to. Employees oath," Jack told him seriously. "You have to take one, too, as a matter of fact."

"Okay…. How do I do that?" Ianto was completely thrown off guard.

"Oh, nothing big. Mostly you lay on the medical table while a rabid alien paces around you, reciting 'I will not tell'," Jack cut off at the look on Ianto's face. "Kidding, Ianto, kidding. Just tell me you won't say a word."

"Okay, I won't say a word." Ianto told him.

"Good, now that we've got that sorted, coffee?" Jack asked hopefully.

Ianto laughed at his optimism. "Sure, coming right up," He walked over to a coffee machine he'd discovered on the day of his interview. He poured some coffee grounds and water into the top and closed it, flipping the machine on.

Jack sighed contentedly, sitting back in a comfortable-looking chair in the corner by the machine.

Ianto grinned, walking over to what appeared to be the lounge area where Jack was seated. He sat carefully in one of the chairs next to Jack's, closing his eyes momentarily and relaxing into the soft fabric.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and sat up, only to find Jack staring at him with an expression of happiness from his spot in the area.

Ianto felt and inexplicable wave of tenderness wash over him as he looked back at the older man, whose eyes were still rimmed in red and slightly puffy. He smiled gently at him, and watched as Jack's eyes brightened infinitesimally as he smiled back. The coffee machine dinged.

Ianto stood rather abruptly, and walked over to the machine. He grabbed the jug of coffee from it, along with two mugs. "How do you take your coffee, Jack?" He asked him, pouring himself and Jack each a cup, and adding cream and two sugars to him.

"Black, no sugar," Jack told him.

"Ah, a man after my own heart," He said, handing Jack the mug with black coffee, whilst taking the other for himself. He sat back down in his chair, gazing over at his boss, who was in turn gazing at the floor.

Ianto had never really noticed the colouring of Jack's eyes before. They were a light shade of blue, with a dark, underlying shade of grey and flecks of green. Ianto's eyes had the same flecks of green, though they were a clear blue. Jack's face was incredibly handsome, his skin smooth and flawless. His arms and body were muscular, but not overly so. It was more like a subtle muscularity. Ianto thought he was beautiful.

Jack looked up, catching Ianto staring at him. He grinned as the Welshman blushed, watching him look down at the floor. He smiled at the young man's antics. Ianto twiddled his thumbs in his lap, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Jack decided to rescue him.

"So, Ianto, tell me about yourself. Is there an important person in your life?" Jack immediately regretted this question, watching as the familiar mask of indifference settled over Ianto's handsome features.

"Not currently, no," Ianto said.

Jack could see through this mask a bit, because he recognised it for what it was. He saw the underlying hurt and sadness that penetrated Ianto's face a bit.

"Ah, I see." Jack said instead. "No harm in being single."

Ianto's face relaxed a bit. "I suppose so," He stated. Jack could see that he really wasn't in the mood for conversation.

Jack sat back, nursing his coffee and watching as Ianto did the same. The man was handsome, Jack thought, there was no doubt about that. He had a flawless face, smooth skinned. His hair was dark and somewhat curly, and his eyes were blue. He was thin, perhaps bordering on too thin. Jack thought he was beautiful. This scared him slightly.

"Erm, Jack?" Ianto asked concernedly.

Jack realised he had been caught staring. "Oh, sorry, Ianto," He said apologetically. "I was just spacing out."

Ianto shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Jack," He grinned knowingly.

Jack sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Ianto," He said suddenly, "What time is it?"

Ianto quickly checked the watch around his wrist. "Half three." He told Jack quietly.

Jack nodded distractedly. "Want to go get some lunch? I know of this nice little café where…." He trailed off as he realised that he was thinking of the same café in which had had accidentally bumped into Ianto.

Ianto grinned. "Why, sure, Jack," He stood.

Jack followed suit. He picked up his coffee mug and placed it next to Ianto's near the coffee machine. "Ready?" He asked, picking up his long greatcoat.

"As always," Ianto grinned, grabbing his suit jacket and heading out the door after Jack.

Jack held it open. "After you, my faithful employee," He grinned with glee as he dodged a swat Ianto sent his way.

Ianto grumbled. "I am not your faithful employee."

"Sure you're not." Jack agreed mockingly, stepping out after Ianto.

They got down to the parking lot, and the first thing Ianto saw was the huge company car. "Wow, that's…. wow." Ianto said breathlessly.

Jack laughed good-naturedly. "Torchwood car, people tend to like bullet-proof glass when chasing aliens."

Ianto grimaced as he got in the passenger seat. "I can imagine."

"Oh, I'm sure you've got quite the vivid imagination," Jack said, a suggestive smirk forming on his face.

Ianto blushed. "Jack!" He half-shrieked.

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack said innocently.

Ianto buried his face in his hands. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Don't do that."

Jack was still wearing his full-blown grin. "Fine, if it upsets you," He shrugged, and then laughed as he pulled out of the parking garage.

Ianto removed his face from his hands as he realised where they were going. "Jack… are we going to the same café in which I ruined your pyjama shirt?" Ianto asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I figured we could do a bit of reminiscing," Jack said playfully.

"Urgh, I still feel horrible about that," Ianto confessed.

"Don't, it's fine," Jack waved away his apology.

"Alright," Ianto conceded.

Jack pulled into the parking lot, smiling at Ianto as he hopped out of the car. Ianto joined him in the street, falling in step beside Jack as they walked through the front doors of the café.

Jack led them over to a table in the back of the restaurant. It was in a secluded spot; only one other table sat at the opposite corner, currently vacated.

Ianto glanced around appreciatively. "You know this place well, then?" He asked Jack.

Jack beamed at him. "Well, yeah, I come here a lot. I like the… privacy." He raised an eyebrow at the last comment, looking at Ianto amusedly.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Well, yes, I suppose-" He broke off as a sudden whirring noise filled the air.

Jack jumped up immediately, looking excited as what appeared to be a blue 1950's police box appeared out of nowhere.

"Jack, what's that?" Asked Ianto after the box was completely brought into existence.

"TARDIS," Jack answered.

Ianto was dumfounded. "Jack… TARDIS? As in, the Doctor in the TARDIS? The one who called you wrong?"

Jack winced. "The very same," An expression of pain filled his voice as a tall, lanky man with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes popped out of the box.

"Hey, Jack!" He exclaimed happily, attempting to pull Jack into a hug.

Jack dodged him. "Ten," He breathed.

Ianto stared.

"That'd be me!" The man was apparently unaware that he had ever hurt Jack.

"You hurt me. I think you should go now," Jack whispered, tears of anger and loss welling up in his eyes.

The man Jack had called the Doctor looked dumfounded. "How on earth did I hurt you? I haven't seen you in over a hundred years."

"Exactly," Jack explained in a deadly whisper. "You left me, after I'd done nothing but help you. You left me. Don't pretend you didn't know that I was in love with you."

The Doctor looked genuinely confused. "You… loved me?" He asked softly.

Jack glared. "I did, you know. I don't anymore, I never will again."

"Oh…. I was completely unaware." The Doctor said, though Ianto could sense a bit of dishonesty underneath his calm exposition.

"You weren't," Ianto spoke for the first time. "You knew, from what Jack told me. You led him on, let him believe you cared, and then, you left him, knee deep in corpses all alone on a satellite."

The Doctor stared. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked, as if realising Ianto's existence for the first time.

"Ianto Jones," Ianto told him stubbornly.

"Well, Ianto Jones, how do you know Jack, and how do you conceive to know anything about him?" The Doctor asked scathingly.

"He's my…. boss," Ianto explained coldly.

"Just boss, eh? You know, I can sense the tension… Jack's 51st century pheromones have never been stronger," The Doctor leered at him.

"Fuck off," Jack told the Doctor calmly.

The Doctor gaped at him. "Jack… I thought you loved me? We could fix it, you know…. We could still have all that."

Jack's eyes hardened. "Never. Not in the million years that I may live. I will never have anything to do with you, you heartless bastard. You abandoned me, because that's what you do to people, isn't it? You take them with you, make them believe that they matter to you, and right when they're happiest, you throw them away."

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "What? Ianto, I would never-"

"You already have," Jack interrupted. "So hop back into that little blue spacebox of yours and never come back here again."

The Doctor glared, and without a word, he threw open the doors of the TARDIS and strode in, Ianto and Jack watching as it disappeared.

Ianto broke the nervous silence that had settled over them. "Well, that was… interesting."

Jack laughed tightly. "Well, isn't that the understatement of the century?"

Ianto stared. "You really hate him for that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I hate that he had the power to help, and he looked the other way, simply because it was easier," He grimaced with underlying pain.

"Jack… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your losses and for all of the pain that you've endured throughout your lifetime," Ianto said softly. He'd learned more about the man in the past few hours than he had learned about anyone in a long time. Ianto Jones didn't have many friends.

Jack stared at him, and to Ianto's horror, tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "Wow, I- No one's ever said anything like that to me before. Sure, I've had empty condolences and vague apologies, but never…" He choked, wiping hastily at his eyes.

"Hey, Jack," He placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"I know, Ianto, I know," Jack sighed, tears already ebbing just with the comfort of having someone near him.

"Good," Ianto said. He threw caution to the wind, wrapping Jack in his arms and rocking slightly. Jack gripped him back just as tightly, and Ianto inhaled the scent that was spicy and musky and somehow purely _Jack._

Ianto tensed suddenly as Jack shifted in his embrace, looking up at him. Ianto felt soft lips on his own, and automatically pushed backwards, jumping halfway across the room as Jack looked at him with pained eyes.

"I'm sorry- I can't…" Ianto murmured, before running out of the café.

Jack ghosted his fingers over his lips, sniffling softly. Ianto certainly had soft lips. Jack couldn't remember ever feeling this level of attraction to another being, even if it appeared to be unrequited. He could always hope, however.

Ianto stumbled back into the road in shock. A warm tear ran down his pale face, threatening to be followed by more. Ianto shook his head, restraining himself.

_Why did he just kiss me, _Ianto wondered_. Was it because he was upset, because I was readily available? It must be. There's no way he could return my feelings, not someone like him…._

Ianto was startled from his morose ponderings when Jack hurled himself out of the doors of the café, earning some strange glances from the people around him. He didn't seem to care, however, as he skidded to a stop in front of the shaken Ianto.

"Ianto," He panted. "I'm so sorry, Ianto, I really shouldn't have done that. I was upset, and after hearing him say all those things to me, I just… acted completely inappropriately," Jack told him hurriedly; as if he was afraid Ianto might storm off.

Instead, Ianto gently placed a hand on the frazzled American's shoulder. "Jack, calm down. I know you didn't mean it, and that you were upset. I'm not angry with you," The Welshman assured him.

Jack nodded quickly. "Great, okay, so, no hard feelings?" He didn't seem to be able to resist raising his eyebrows flirtatiously at that last sentence.

Ianto rolled his eyes at the Captain's antics. "Yes, Captain. It's fine."

Jack's eyebrows shot up his forehead again. "Captain? Better be careful, Ianto, people might get the wrong, ah, message," He grinned seductively.

Ianto groaned. "I though you said no more of that," He waved a hand vaguely in front of himself.

"Ah, right, sorry Ianto," Jack massaged the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ianto sighed again. "It's alright, I get that it's a habit for you. Just try not to, okay?"

"Will do!" Jack said enthusiastically, saluting Ianto and then bounding off down the street without a further word.

Ianto shook his head wearily and started off after Jack, replaying their entire conversation in his head. When he came to the beginning part in which the Captain apologized, he grimaced, knowing Jack had merely passed it off as an awkward mistake. He knew he probably should've, too, but he couldn't help but think what might have happened if he'd kissed back.

Later that afternoon, Ianto was in the hub, working on some techy computer something that Jack really didn't understand. He had been having issues with his laptop, and had reluctantly asked Ianto for help. This had turned out to be a wise decision, however, as it had barely been ten minutes and Ianto was already almost done.

He watched appreciatively as Ianto finished typing something with a flourish, and handed Ianto back his computer.

"Here you go, all fixed," Ianto told him happily.

"Thanks, Ianto. What was wrong with it?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing big, just a little tiny virus. I got it sorted out though, so don't worry," Ianto grinned, it was clear he enjoyed working with computers.

Jack put a hand on his neck nervously. "Wow, I'd have never been able to figure that out. I'm a technological nightmare."

"Aw, come on. You can't be that bad," Ianto told him.

Jack stared at him. "I made a computer explode once; my dad said I overloaded the circuit or something.

Ianto frowned. "What were you doing to it?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to simultaneously play four games whilst facebooking."

Ianto burst out laughing. "Yeah, that'll do it," He agreed.

"Ah, well, it was a crappy desktop anyway," Jack told him.

"I was unaware they even made those anymore," Ianto was still laughing.

"I told you, it was old. I was six," Jack explained, red in the face.

"Oh well," Ianto said.

Jack peered at his watch. "Ianto, it's five o'clock. You can go home now, if you like, the rest of the have."

Ianto hesitated. "But, what about you?"

Jack smiled grimly. "I live here."

It was Ianto's turn to frown. "But, why? Surely you must have a flat or house somewhere?"

"Nope, like I said, I live here. Full time job," Jack grimaced.

"You must hate it…." Ianto trailed off, unsure.

"I do," Jack admitted quietly, looking anywhere but at Ianto. He looked heartbreakingly young in that moment as a tear dripped down his cheek.

"Oh, Jack," Ianto walked up to the man, not sure what had gotten him quite so upset. Jack seemed very emotional today, and Ianto wondered briefly if he was always like this.

Jack looked up at him with pained blue eyes, seeking solace. Ianto quietly enfolded him in his arms, unable to resist.

"Shh, Jack, what's gotten you so upset today?" He asked.

Jack clung to him tightly. "I don't know," He admitted softly. "I'm never like this. I guess, hearing you talk about your past, and then revisiting mine. Then the Doctor comes back and starts acting all sorry. I guess it was all just too much. I've never cried so much in my life."

Ianto squeezed him briefly. "I know how you feel. Also, that Doctor guy was a jackass. But I'm sorry, Jack. I know it'll never be enough, but I mean it."

Jack stared at him. "You are something special, Ianto Jones," He whispered, kissing Ianto on the forehead gently.

Ianto closed his eyes despite himself. He felt a warm pressure on his lips, opened them hastily, only to find that it was Jack's index finger.

Jack removed his finger, and, with one last look of longing, stepped out of Ianto's embrace. "Go home, Ianto. The team has the day off again tomorrow, and there should be no rift spikes for weeks. So go home, sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Ianto nodded carefully, locking eyes with Jack and smiling softly. "Goodnight, Jack. Sleep well."

Jack nodded tersely, thinking of the nightmares that had plagued his sleep every night since Satellite Five. "Night, Ianto."

Ianto opened the door to his Audi, having just walked out of the hub. He was lost in thought, thinking about Jack's emotional breakdowns and his own inappropriate attraction to his boss. He climbed into the driver's seat, beginning the drive home.

As soon as Ianto got home, he brushed his teeth and crawled straight into bed, despite the earliness of the hour. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jack woke up the next morning to a rather load screech. He jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, and sprinted to the main hub. He stood in the entrance, gazing around. He jumped again as he heard another screech, this time sounding closer.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as what appeared to be Janet raced by him, followed quickly by a dark-headed blur that he presumed to be Ianto.

"Oi, Ianto!" He called.

Ianto stopped in front of him, wobbling slightly.

"Yeah, Jack? Janet got out, and I was just going to…." He gestured madly with his arms.

"Get her back?" Jack said amusedly.

Ianto nodded, and looked down. He had obviously just noticed Jack's state of undress, and blushed furiously.

"Ah, Jack. Maybe you should, I dunno, get dressed?" He suggested.

Jack grinned. "Come on, Ianto. Don't pretend you don't love it," He waggled his hips suggestively.

Ianto covered his eyes. "Please?" He pouted.

"Damn," Jack muttered. "I cannot for the life of me resist that pout. But I'll have to try," He grinned evilly, going over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. He sat down in one of the plushy armchairs, watching Ianto with an expression of utmost amusement, as the young man sighed and sat in the chair nearest Jack.

"Why must you do this to me?" Ianto said dramatically.

"Oh? So I do something to you, is that right?" Jack grinned.

"No, I didn't say that," Ianto's blush was creeping back up.

"Yes, I think you did," Jack smiled gleefully. He leaned close to Ianto. "I think I fluster you. I make you nervous, maybe even-"He leaned closer- "Turn you on?"

Ianto shivered involuntarily. "Jack…." He suddenly grinned to himself. "Oh, Jackie darling… get off me!" He shoved him, hard.

Jack was caught off guard and went toppling off the armchair whilst Ianto howled with amusement.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" He smiled maniacally. He strode over to Ianto, the younger man watching him cautiously. Then, without warning, he reached down and started tickling him unmercifully.

"Ah! No, Jack, stop! Ahh!" Ianto shrieked as Jack happily tickled him. He fell off the chair and went tumbling no to gracefully to the floor, Jack landing on top of him as they both giggle, panting and breathless.

Ianto was the first to realise what had happened. Or maybe Jack already had and just hadn't said anything. "Uhm, Jack? You're on top of me," He said, rather pointing out the obvious.

Jack looked around calmly. "So I am. Do you object?"

Ianto squirmed uncomfortably. "I- uh… No. Not really," He admitted softly.

"I knew it," Jack said triumphantly.

"Hey, you know it doesn't mean we have to do anything about it," Ianto pointed out nervously.

Jack pretended to look pensive for a moment. "No, we don't have to. But that doesn't mean we can't," He leered at Ianto.

"Well, we shouldn't, it's—" He broke off.

"What the FUCK?" Owen Harper entered the hub, and had just dropped a cup of coffee, if the dark liquid by his feet was anything to go by.

"Uhh… this is so not what it looks like," Ianto said, forcefully pushing Jack off him.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Sure it isn't, mate. Look, do whatever you want, but just do it in places where I'm not forced to bear witness, alright?"

Jack shook his head. "Owen, it really wasn't anything like that. But it'd sound stupid if we were to explain it," He frowned at Owen. "Weren't you supposed to have the day off, anyhow?"

"I was, but I got bored in my flat with nothing to do, and decided to pop by here, even if it was just to look at a steady rift monitor for a few hours. I had figured it had to be better than pacing," Owen explained.

"Oh, alright. Owen, clean up that damn coffee, and then get to work doing… whatever it is you usually do," Jack told him.

Ianto stood up from his position of still sitting on the floor and walked over to the coffee machine, switching it on after adding water and his special blend of grounds.

"Ah!" Ianto started when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He turned his head slightly sideways and saw Jack's grinning face smiling up at him.

"Hey, Ianto, I was thinking… you, me, a nice restaurant, and a movie?" Jack shifted, looking vaguely awkward.

Ianto stared at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Jack smiled uncomfortably. "Yes, I suppose I am."

Ianto sighed. "Alright, sure. When?"

Jack beamed. "Really? Fantastic! There's a little Italian place down the street, how about… later tonight?"

"Uh, what the hell," Came Owen's voice from the background.

Jack turned, but didn't take his arms away from Ianto. "Yes, Owen?"

"So you guys are…. Never mind," He grimaced and walked off.


End file.
